Talk:Solitude (Skyrim)/Archive 1
Should include link to buyable house. Retardedmoose (talk) 02:46, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Where on earth is the prison here? I want to take back my stolen goods. It should be in the evidence chest make sure your careful when getting your stuff because the guards will either kill you or put you BACK in jail JoomlaAlmooj (talk) 00:17, December 22, 2011 (UTC) It should be noted as well that on the left side of the solitude prison chamber, is a collapsable wall. Once the wall collapses, you may enter a small cavern and to your right you will find a few bars and some rubble. On the other side of the narrow slit is the personal belonging chest. If I remember correctly, the lock is at adept lvl. Afterwards you simply follow the linear cavern path till you reach a ladder that leads to a roof, near the entrance of the city itself. There is a way out of Solitude by jumping on Angeline's Aeromatics and Whirlwind Sprinting over to bits and pieces. Random Attack: I was wondering if this has happened to anyone else. I fast traveled to solitude and when I arrived, I was attacked by a random ascendent Necromancer? Has this happened to anyone else? All Guards Attackiing Ok, I don't know if this is a bug or not. I entered Solitude, and every single guard and Imperial soldier became hostile. I'm almost certain that I had no outstanding bounty on my head in the hold, and I attacked no one. Is it because I decided to join the Stormcloaks? Someone did yell something along the lines of 'Die rebel scum', but the boyfriend has never had a problem entering Windhelm after he joined the Imperials. Soren7550 (talk) 01:56, April 26, 2012 (UTC) I had a similar problem, but all of the guards attacked after Roggvir's execution. I did cast magelight on roggvir's body and I think the body hit captain Aldis...I was not a member of either the Stormcloaks or Imperials and all the guards attacked even with no bounty. Jaree-Ra, the Argonian, also attacked. Leaving Solitude and then waiting a few days seemed to fix it even after I had killed Captain Aldis and multiple guards during the battle. 13:24, July 18, 2012 (UTC)Lorchyism23 Low population Is it just me or is the population of the capital of skyrim like 30 people, in oblivion the population was 100 plus, and in morrowind the population was even bigger, why is bethseda cutting down the number of npcs, is there a mod that adds population to the city?DeirdreKent101 (talk) 18:06, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Capital and High King Am I the only one who wishs that you could change the capital of Skyrim from Solitude back to Windhelm? Any mods that do that, because I'm sure that Ulfric would like his city to once again be Capital, also, during the game does Ulfric ever become the High King? I IZ TEH HERO (talk) 08:43, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Updated with new information There are a couple health potions, and a lone elven arrow that can be found on flat rooftops in Solitude. (Such as the flat roof between the player's Solitude home and the Bard's college. Anyone else found these items or others? Superman's Fortress of Solitude Now, thias might be just a tiny bit of a stretch, but could the city possibly be a reference to Superman's Fortress of Solitude? I only ask because it shares many simularities: *It is in a snowy region, where Superman's Fortress of Solitude is most notably stationed (although it has appeared in other places throughout the comics). *It is built like a fortress (although, so are most of the other cities, and that is not an uncommon trait for medival-period/style settlements) *It is the captial of Skyrim, ruled by the Imperials, who, depending on the player's allegiance, can be seen as heroes. Foxi Hooves (talk) 22:19, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Invincible Argonian I walked into Solitude for the first time and suddenly an Argonian starts to attack me. I can attack him down to no health, but he just regenerates, gets back up, and starts attacking again, and usually gets me in trouble with the Solitude Guard. This is a very annoying bug and it gets me killed or in trouble. 05:39, January 5, 2014 (UTC) :You're talking about Jaree-Ra. The article says this bug can be solved by attacking a guard, sheating your weapon and paying the bounty. 05:45, January 5, 2014 (UTC) So I found out that the song Age of Aggression was copied from the song Solitude by Black Sabbath. I think this and/or the fact that the Bards are found here should be added as a bit of trivia; a tribute.